My Life in Fiction
by Harukanee26
Summary: As an art student in her final year of middle school, our protagonist has A LOT to do. Not only school works, but the drama and obstacle will make her go through her days with annoyance and excitement. Don't forget, her two best friend will be there to experience the story with her too. Based on real events happening around the Author's school life but with fiction!


**Hello! I go by the name _Harukanee26_. Pleased to 《 meet? 》 you! I've decide to write a fanfiction about my noisy ****school life** **\--based on real life but I will add some fiction stuff to… well hide the fact that I'm writing about myself and my friends School Life? Right.**

 **Oh and I've manage to name them (my friends) as close to their real name as possible-- they may sound wierd, I know since my country is a bit foreign to the western countries. And their personalities : I've manage to picture their personalities as close to their real self-- however we usually act and talk differently to other people so… how am I going to explain their traits?** **Anyway, in our school, swearing is _NORMAL_. Really for our young age which is 14 ( we're actually still in middle school ), throwing a chair across the room, barging into other clubs with out permission, slapping boys and playing with the girls make up--is being done almost everyday. What is wrong with my class.**

 **The protagonist of this story ( fiction) will have my personalities traits, likes, dislike… bluntly speaking the main character is me but with more power overall and more perfect then me irl. The stories that I will writes are also based on true events that happens around me, like last month a REAL education organisations _DID_ come to my school. So don't worry I will basically point out where I will put some fiction to the parts or just let it be.** **Right, the conversation! I've manage to memorize and translate what we were talking about into English--it was hard since I was writing this with memory or either them just talking in a very fast pace ( yes I'm talking to you Wirant ). So their conversation is really what's close to real. I think.**

 **Before you ask, yes there's only one girl in the story--but hear me out, that day, I just happen not to bump into any of my GIRL classmate, and my class population is _23 : 17_ which happen to mean my class has less girl. Great.** **About the clubs they went to, I stay true to them--I just changed the name. But there ARE cases where one of them are in more than one clubs. You'll see! About their abilities, yes I still haven't changed anything except for the part where they haven't reach pro level--meaning here my normal friends are Talenta Student.**

 **Ah, I forgot to mention, I may be first in class on ( my subject English ) but, English is still my second languange after my country's languange. ( we had a lot, mine's just one of many ) so, please forgive me for butchering such a great languange. I'm still learning after all, heck I don't even get 90 on my own languange--but got mostly 95 on my English exam. What is wrong with me. And translating their words is such a troublesome thing to do but fun, there may be some words in my languange that I will keep. You can guess what it is, if someone asks me for the translation I may add one. I dunno, just ask away?**

 **This is just a story of me with 2 of my close friends--who happens to be guys with glasses, all three of us! 《 coincidence does happen》 deal with school projects and drama' s in life.**

 **~if you want to consider this as JUST A fiction--Hey I'm not complaining, it's all up to you, to believe or not , I'm just making this out of fondness. However I've made sure to make this as blur as possible in case someone is to identify our location, since the school itself is made up. So I think, things will work out.** ~

Just please be easy with me in the comments?

 **Well, try to enjoy the story Kay? Sorry if it's long-- I'm just not satisfied with short chapter.**

 **Read away!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **School Of Talents**

A place where students study primerly on perfecting their talents, is called Talenta SS private academy. Where only people who are qualified to fulfil a specific talent are able to enter or even ' invited ' to that private school. A story revolved around a young girl artist life as an art student with troublesome things and friends to mess with her life.Nearing April, a welcoming festival held by the **TSSA** (Talenta SS Academy) to welcome a specific Talent Institution, 《 _U.E.T.I_ 》aka [ _United Education of Talenta Individuals_ , is being process in such a busy hour leading to class got dismissed and canceled due to the students preparing their big grand arrival who most certainly annoyed our protagonist.

Author POV

Spring, April 15 20*

West Wall, section 29

" for the love of paints and brushes, where the heck is ' he ' ? I've searched for him near the Basketball Court and Music Hall and yet still to found him nowhere. " glared our irritated young protagonist in stress. Being an art student with tons of projects and assignment even when the welcoming festival is around the corner **DOES NOT** help lower her temper of annoyance, rather making it worse.

" if I cought him just sitting around with his sarcastic smile of a devil--I will most likely to slap him with red paint, that **JERK** needs to know that **HE** owed me big time! " she shouted as some underclassmen looks at her with awe, as she stomps her way down the gaming stadium. She ' **Is** ' the definition of elegance and proper even when she paints. Despite those words, she'll only throw them at her close-most-irritating friends and partners. One of the reasons why she's popular with her underclassmen and classmate, was that in different types of class and specific clubs, there will always be one that soared to the top, being one of the members of the council's, is making her grew pale eyes out in exhaution but manage to gulp it all in time.

She walks down the hallway, passing by some students who gave her a greeting and a bow of respects ( everyone in the school looks up to her in every ways ) which she will also replied with a simple nod and a gentle smile. This time was sincere. Next with that big-hell-of-an-asshole guy? Not even the slightest.

Reaching the handle of the Gaming Stadium door, she quickly barges in with out the slightest worry. It reveals the Gaming Stadium students in their headphones still focusing on the current game they're working on for the festival. All heads turns towards the door only to see the angry yet tired artist.

She looks around seeing if ' he's ' there but to her disappointment ' he's ' nowhere to be found either.

" have you guys seen Raffen? That jerk just doesn't want to sit around waiting for me to give him the 'file poster' data that needed to be print today. " she asks a bit quieter since she thought she'll made them mess up their project just by hearing her Screeching Yells out of annoyance.

" whoa calm down There, Nadine, I can't actually help you if you keep on throwing words at me. " one of the gamers stood up, took off his headphone, now walking to the door.

Nadine sigh a bit, now remembering that she just barges in without permission into the Gaming Stadium.

" maybe he's just… you know… playing around with Petria and probably ignoring your existent like he would usually do? Please don't slap me. " another guy from behind him, now glancing at her as he puts down his headphone as well.

" I would like to refrain you from making me more annoyed, Firre. And, I don't think he's playing with Petria since she is on her way to work on the wall magazine for her Journalist Stage 2 hours ago. I'm sure it'll take more time. Ah, and sorry for intruding, Krust, it's been a while since my common sense came back. " Nadine admitted as she bows an apology, but quickly glared at Firre who was snickering in enjoyment behind Krust.

" no, no, it's fine. We're just a bit surprised. Beside it's not the first time you came here uninvited. Oh and, I did see Raffen a few minutes ago in the Biology Lab. Maybe he's looking for him? " said Krust as he tries to remember correctly the events that happened earlier. This gave Nadine a huge face of disgust and annoyance once more.

" ugh, with **him** , again? Why can't Raffen just make things easier for me? Going into that sick-of-a-talker's Lab--is the last thing I'll be forgiving today! " Nadine sigh as she bumps her fist to the side of the wall, angry just by thinking about coming to see him.

' **he's** definitely NOT gonna stop yapping some useless story--or even question that I won't even bother answering, I keep wondering how he became Raffen's friend till this day…maybe those two are sick in the head. Yeah, that works. Much better seeing them as idiots ' Nadine thought as she rubs her nose, trying to calm down.

" I bet Raffen was just dragged to ' His ' lab like always, since he usually would ask absolutely everything regarding his projects and how he's showing it off makes it more wonderfull--God I'm sick of just mentioning him. " Firre exclaimed as he makes up a face of disgust. This makes Krust glances at him shaking his head.

" anyway, why don't you try visiting the Biology Lab for now, if he's not there then you can ask him to go look for Raffen right? He'll be your **dog** again, Nad. " exclaimed Krust as he laugh, snickering at the thought.

' well… he did do everything I ask him to do during science class and ' shut up ' when I ask him to. So in a way, he's a **dog**. ' Nadine thought silently smirking mischievously.

" alright I'll go visit the **dog** now, sorry to disturb your time, Krust and Firre, say my greetings for the underclassmen Kay? " Nadine waved to the two who only nod, now walking down the hall not excited to see him again.

Nadine walk down the wide hallway that connects the west wall section 29 to section 30. She glances around to see if Raffen were there to be seen but to her disappointment only busy people are there still running around minding their own business yet still had the time to either wave, smile, nod or bow to Nadine' s presence out of respect. Of course without hesitation she'll reply either giving a smile or a small nod. She continues to walk until a voice cuts her tension.

" eh, Nadine! I was looking for you, where have you been, I need to ask you about the photo format we made for the guidebook. " the voice suddenly said, as a hand grips Nadine's shoulder gently.

" wha--Daysum! I didn't see you there, oh and what about the photo format? Don't tell me it's not the right size… again? " Nadine ask again, a bit suspicious and unsure.

" no, that's not what I'm here for, fortunately for you, but it's about the right angle of the frame, here… 《 he showed the final draft of the photo format 》 it's a bit to the left to where the flower sculpture is… so is this intentional or an accident? " Daysum asks as he leans to Nadine's side, showing her the part he's been wondering.

" ah that's right, I left it there a bit low on angle, huh… I think it can be fixed. It's not really an accident, but something I just choose to ignore, really, I didn't know you would overseen such small thing, Daysum. " Nadine smirks an impressed look towards the boy. Now that she thought about it ' he ' is in the Photography Rows, no wonder he's here.

" of course, why wouldn't I, it **IS** your Illustration we're talking about, I should be the one to overlook things after all. So when can it be fixed? I need to finish the final draft before tomorrow, and I don't want to be running after you like a chicken all over again, Nad. " Daysum exclaimed half jokingly as he continue to laugh along. Nadine smiled at the innocence reply.

" Stop right there and-- **CLICK!!!** \-- alright nice shot. Great job you two, now we have the picture for interview, Daysum! " said an oddly sound, snickering behind their ears.

The two glance to see the Photography Rows lead photographer, checking the picture he just took.

" Dame, what are you doing? This is not the time for that, you big goof ball. If you have some free time, then please help me find Raffen. I've been searching for that jerk for a while now, and I'm impatient about his deadline. " Nadine blurts out, now glaring at Daysum partner in anger of being interrupted.

" hey c'mon now, it's just one shot, and it's for the interview's photo shoots anyway. No hard feelings, Kay? 'cause… I'm definitely sure you'll throw a bucket of paints all over me if you were **THAT** mad. " Dame puts his hands up in defeat, now sweatdropping at the glare he receives.

" what? You're seriously gonna drop paints all over him AGAIN? Nad… 《 he sighed, giving her the ' what ' face 》 you'll have to tell me before you do it Kay? I'll be sure to take a great photo of him looking stupid with paints, it's gotta worth a lot for his fans! " he pretends to look disappointed but quickly agreed happily to Dame statement about Nadine splashing paints.

" I will just smack the paint bucket to your head if you won't shut up about something in the past, Dame! Let's get back to the point, have you guys seen Raffen? " Nadine let's out an angry voice, now making her the center of attention of the Photography Rows students. Some were surprised but quickly gave her a bow of respect when Nadine meets their eyes, some also decide to look secretly at the three.

" Raffen? Why are you searching for him anyway-- oh yeah, you mentioned something about his deadline... what's up with that? " asks Dame out of curiosity now, closing his camera lens carefully as he glance to Nadine.

" He wanted me to illustrate the poster for the Basketball Team upcoming tournament. Today's the deadline and I've finished the illustration yesterday--yet he's still nowhere to be found, where is he for god sakes? I need to stop being in so much stress over little things… " she ended her rant with a sad sigh. This makes the two photographer looked at her a bit worried.

Suddenly she looks up to them.

" I was wondering, is ' _he_ ' here? Haven't seen him since this morning, so maybe he's here. He **IS** a member of the Photography Rows. " Nadine asks now her eyes glittering with sparkle, seems to forget the tired sigh she made earlier. Daysum understood immediately and began to smile slightly.

" oh, _Him_? Nah, _he's_ not here. Wait, now that I think about it… _he_ was looking for you Nad, I think _he_ was gonna ask the both you to eat lunch with him. _He_ said he was hungry. " Dame pointed out as he lets out a laugh. Snickering loudly. Nadine was confused.

" wait… lunch? Is it lunch time already? Then I better catch them fast! I'll go to see the dog first to see if he's with Raffen. Oh and I'll try to fix the draft by evening, Kay? Don't worry. See you~! " she shouts now realizing the time. She immediately gave Daysum the draft from earlier, now walking towards the Biology Lab in full speed.

' I can't miss lunch, no way. The deadline might be important but--nothing is more important then eating lunch with the two of them! ' she thought as she tries to ignore her surrounding.

Both Daysum and Dame looks at this in a confused and awe reaction.

" ' **dog** ' as in… " Daysum began but was cut by Dame.

" the ' Bio Freak ' of course! Duhh! " Dame snickered as he wrapped his right arm around Daysum, dragging him away. Daysum joins him, laughing like little boys.

Nadine rushs her way towards the section 33 hallway. Now all she needs to do is to turn right and make her way inside the Biology Lab.

She turns sharply, still in her focus when suddenly a tall moving figure crash into her.

Lots of paper starts to fall down gracefully around her and the figure.

' what was--?! ' she thought now panicking as her body continues to fall backwards, losing the sense of gravity--as if gravity itself was pulling her down. Trying to regain balance, she clutches her left feet to the ground. Well, she tried. But to her disadvantage and unfortunate situation, her left feet somehow slips itself from the wet floor. No… slippery paper?

Now at more disadvantage she could only brace for her head to crash onto the ground, readying herself for the big impact. She closed her eyes, now reminding herself to probably slap the figure who bumped into her or just gave a scolding if it were a girl. She grits her teeth tightly when to her surprise she felt a warm touch was placed on her back. Two of them in fact. The touch was so strong that she haven't yet to hit the ground.

" Oi Nad, what do you think you're-- "

" Nad are you alright-- "

Two voice was spoken at once on both of her ears, a desperate yet worried tond and an angry yet gentle tone. When she came to her senses, she immediately recognise the two voice now turning her head both ways.

" it's you two-- **whoa**!!! " she exclaimed almost shouting out of excitement when suddenly the two figure who has been holding her, slips their feet accidently into oblivion at the same time. The two manage to avoid an impact to their head instead they fell down in a sitting position, grunting at the pain.

This also make Nadine even more surprised at the sudden drop making her lose her balance once again. She fell down in between the two legs of the figures, still feeling the warm touch on her back. She grunts in pain as her waist interacts with the slippery ground.

' ignore the pain, I just don't want anyone to see this embarrassing scene! ' she thought clenching both her eyes and teeth. Both of her hands clutch onto the soft fabric next to her out of instinct. Once they settle down out of the tense situation, Nadine opens her eyes slightly glancing at the two.

" I've told this before you know--despite being so talented you sure are reckless as hell. Heck even I fell down along with you! " a rather familiar voice was heardon her left side,with a little tint of annoyance. She grumbles in annoyance but her heart says otherwise.

" are you alright, you didn't hurt your head again, right? We've been telling you to be careful at all time didn't we? " another voice sighed in relief but still in their worried tone.

Despite being annoyed at how the two express their concern tone, Nadine let's out a smile of familiarity and ease but still kept the irritated expression.

" I know, I know, I fell down a lot--but I still fall gracefully, did I not? " she added now glancing at the two. She turns her head to the left to see a smirk of satisfaction reflecting his emotion.

" you still did despite the situation, Nad. I can't really expect you to learn from this, can I? " he inquires, letting out a laugh.

" oh shut up, Radd. I know when to learn or throw away advices from you--oh, and I'm alright Hal, you won't need to help me get up-- nonchalantly leading me into the infirmary again after you found out that my head bleed. "

She replied now annoyed at Radd and his way of expressing a smirk, but quickly turns to Hallen with an apologetic face.

" that may be a thing in the past but it most likely to happen every now and then. Do you think we should check to see if her recklessness can be fix by a doctor, Radd? " Hal exclaimed as he rubs his chin in a serious tone, obviously faking it.

" righty, we better get you to a hospital then Nad! " He replied as he tries to stand up alongside Hal, now smirking at Nadine.

" c'mon now, before the bell rings again I want to eat lunch-- I'm starving! "

" what, did you actually think you're the only one starving after tons of project, I'm hungry too y'know. " shouts Nadine as she finally decide to get up from the ground, Hal offered to help but she refuses to be treated like that.

" nah, I'm fine Hal--who do you think I am? Some snobby princess that spits on the lower class? Need I remind you that you both actually forgot to put MY name in the girl section? " She glance in an amused expression to both guys.

" ah yes that's right--it's Radd's fault. He insist on saying that we should group together on the Costume Project , but instead forgot to sign you as a ' Girl '. That was hilarious, I remember the 《 **G** 》 class laughing so hard at us, especially the girls. " Hal chuckles as he glance to Radd now laughing in tears as he gave Nadine an apologetic face.

" alright, alright back to the topic--shall we get some lunch? I need something to stop my stomach from eating my nerves! " Radd exclaimed already preparing to run for the food.

" right, we'll get our lunch, but before that i **HAVE** to find that jerk Raffen and I need your help, please? " plead Nadine as she rubs her head again frustrated at the thought of ' _her_ ' searching for A JERK.

" _Raffy_? You're looking for him here?--then your instinct is correct! How did you know? We've been teaching each other English in my lab since this morning--and of course my English is better than before as you can see~! " a voice suddenly exclaimed in fast paced and High pitch tone--to Nadine's disgust.

She knew who this voice belongs to.

And she **HATES** it.

A LOT.

" Wirant--what do you mean? **HE'S HERE**? that jerks here? Of **fucking** course he is, duh, right. I'm kicking down your Lab's door--no more question or you blabbering nonsense, Wirant. " she glared now pushing Wirant aside with more force, now stomping her way to the lab.

' I don't care if I broke the Bio Lab's door, all I want to do right now is BREAK HIS FUCKING NECK. ' she thought now, preparing her feet for the great impact to the door.

" oi, Nad, let's not break anything-- "

" that's right, we could just settle it by ' words of wisdom ' right? Hey-- "

Both Radd and Hallen tried to complain and stop her from… well, putting extremely visible damage to the door. They quickly walk past by Wirant whose now still gathering the remaining paper as he mutters some fast paced words. Both chase after Nadine as she's now ready in the ' right ' position.

By the last second, just before both boys reach her shoulders, she kicks the half-open door, producing a loud bang, now echoing throughout the room.

" **WHOA** , **THE HECK JUST HAPPEN** \--Nad…? " a shriek came from inside the room, now revealing a boy in his Maple jacket, scribbling something on the digital whiteboard.

" slow down girl, you're gonna break the-- "

" **SHUT IT Raff** , We're going to have a talk! " she decides to ignore him. Nadine walk steadily to him, her fist clench tightly.

" **NOW**. " she grabs his neck collar, one hand in her hips. Nadine gritted her teeth in anger. It doesn't look like he's going to be forgiven easily.


End file.
